Orange Swirl/Gallery
Season one Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings, and Orange Swirl run for the party S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rarity wedding S01E03.png|The Ticket Master Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Lyra Heartstrings, Orange Swirl, Lemon Hearts, and Sea Swirl watch S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png|Boast Busters Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy S1E07.png|Dragonshy Decorating for the princess part 4 S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Cloud Kicker and Orange Swirl fly happily S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Tired ponies S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Cheerilee round of applause S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Golden Harvest "Get her off the stage" S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Season two Twilight smiling S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Luna pointing at Berryshine and Orange Swirl S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Pegasus Tribe S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Dr. Hooves and Sea Swirl excited S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Everypony else S02E20.png|It's About Time Pegasi moved by Rainbow Dash's words S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Season three Rainbow Dash races over the Faire grounds S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png|One Bad Apple Pesky pegasus filling machine S3E7.png|Wonderbolts Academy Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Orange Swirl talking to Crescent Moon S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Cheese Sandwich lifted into the air S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png|Simple Ways Crowd of ponies S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies clapping S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Orange Swirl and Sprinkle Medley flying overhead S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Horseshoe batons trade hooves S4E24.png|Equestria Games Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Ponies transporting the clouds S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories View of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Rainbow covering her head with the book S5E8.png|The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Spike in a wedding chair S5E9.png|Slice of Life Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png|Princess Spike Twilight searching S5E11.png|Party Pooped Twilight and Moon Dancer about to argue S5E12.png|Amending Fences Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rarity waving S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Crowd in shock second half S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Pegasi decorating Ponyville for Nightmare Night S5E21.png|Scare Master Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Twilight and Spike surrounded by Pegasi S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Season six The Crystalling - Part 1 Ponies mingle outside the Castle of Friendship S6E1.png On Your Marks Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png No Second Prances Twilight approaches Trixie's stage area S6E6.png Trixie appears on the stage S6E6.png Trixie unenthusiastic "come one, come all" S6E6.png Trixie putting herself down on stage S6E6.png Audience muttering confused S6E6.png Trixie shrieking "it's a working title!" S6E6.png Trixie presents the pony-eating manticore S6E6.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing" S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight "what if Trixie really was using me" S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Audience in worried confusion S6E6.png Magic sparks inside the black box S6E6.png Trixie presents her great and powerful assistant S6E6.png Trixie presents Starlight to the crowd S6E6.png Starlight, Trixie, and manticore take a bow S6E6.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies getting prepared for Hearth's Warming S06E08.png Ponies 'Oh what a sight' S06E08.png Ponies smiling at eachother S06E08.png Ponies 'So busy making merry' S06E08.png Orange Swirl pours a cup of cider for Berryshine S6E8.png Berryshine drinking warm cider S6E8.png Stallions "As our mighty voices carry" S06E08.png Stallions singing their hearts out S6E8.png Ponies singing together S06E08.png Pegasi decorating a Hearth's Warming tree S6E8.png The Cart Before the Ponies Ponies doing a wave for passing racers S6E14.png 28 Pranks Later Carousel Boutique exterior midday S6E15.png Buckball Season Buckball banner of Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Ponies spectating as the score is tied S6E18.png Ponyville spectators cheer; Appleloosa spectators sad S6E18.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby loves her cute-ceañera S6E19.png Gabby gratefully hugging the Crusaders S6E19.png Every Little Thing She Does Pegasi move storm clouds to the Castle of Friendship S6E21.png Where the Apple Lies Applejack and Granny Smith in a surgery theater S6E23.png Full view of Ponyville Hospital surgery theater S6E23.png Top Bolt Distance shot of the Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Twilight and Dash watch cadets loop through the air S6E24.png Season seven A Flurry of Emotions Shining Armor and Cadance look at cake painting S7E3.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png Ponies in the private seating box S7E7.png Scootaloo introduces Bow and Windy to her friends S7E7.png Windy Whistles excited to watch Rainbow perform S7E7.png Windy Whistles "we never bothered to come" S7E7.png Bow Hothoof "if Rainbow Dash isn't a Wonderbolt" S7E7.png Bow Hothoof "but now, she is!" S7E7.png Scootaloo recounting Rarity Investigates! S7E7.png Bow and Windy happy for Rainbow Dash S7E7.png Windy Whistles "what a gripping tale!" S7E7.png The Wonderbolts begin their performance S7E7.png Bow Hothoof's cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Windy Whistles' cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Ponies in private box back away from Bow and Windy S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering more loudly than ever S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Honest Apple Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png Inky Rose's fashion model on the runway S7E9.png Fame and Misfortune Pegasi flying through Cloudsdale S7E14.png Twilight and Starlight confronted by arguing ponies S7E14.png Twilight gets swarmed by clamoring ponies S7E14.png Diamond Cutter disparaging Rarity again S7E14.png Diamond Cutter "everything she wrote in there" S7E14.png Caramel "are Pinkie Pie and Applejack related" S7E14.png Caramel with panicked derpy eyes S7E14.png Twilight singing at the center of the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six finishing their Flawless song S7E14.png Triple Threat Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Rarity leaving the Quills and Sofas area S7E19.png Orange Swirl, Merry May, and Noteworthy shocked S7E19.png Ponies impressed by Mr. Breezy S7E19.png Secrets and Pies Rainbow Dash enters the pie-eating party S7E23.png Noteworthy and Sea Swirl look at Pinkie S7E23.png Pinkie and RD surrounded by staring ponies S7E23.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Wide exterior shot of Canterlot EGFF.png Alternate exterior shot of Canterlot EGFF.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Ponies fleeing from the giant insect monster S8E1.png Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S8E18.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Short Fuse loading into a slingshot S8E20.png Short Fuse gets fired out of a slingshot S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Crowd ponies watching Scootaloo's stunt S8E20.png Season nine Common Ground Quibble observing Clear Sky and Wind Sprint S9E6.png Buckball fans cheer for Team Ponyville S9E6.png A Trivial Pursuit Final exterior view of the Hay Burger S9E16.png The Last Problem Wide view of Ponyville many moons later S9E26.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Season 1 Pegasi moved by Rainbow Dash's words S2E22.png|Season 2 Pesky pegasus filling machine S3E7.png|Season 3 Orange Swirl talking to Crescent Moon S4E10.png|Season 4 Pegasi decorating Ponyville for Nightmare Night S5E21.png|Season 5